Blaine Has A Secret
by crazytheatrekid14
Summary: Blaine is hiding something from Kurt. How does Kurt react when he finds out what Blaine is so intent on hiding? Klaine obviously.  first fic to be published...let's be nice to the author k?
1. Chapter 1

**Blaine Has A Secret.**

Every Friday night Blaine was unavailable to hang out with Kurt. He felt bad about abandoning his boyfriend, but he had previous engagments, ones that would last for the rest of his life. Kurt knew that Blaine couldn't hang out on Friday nights and totally understood, but it still bugged him. And Blaine never told Kurt where he went, that bugged him the most.

"Blaine? My dad wants you to come to our weekly family dinner this week."

"What time on what day because I have to know in advance to take off work."

"6 on Friday? I know it's a long shot but he really wants you there."

"Kurt, we've talked about this. I have pre-existing commitments."

"I know, I know. But, my dad is really adament that you come."

"Let me figure it out and I will let you know tomorrow OK? Just don't get your hopes up love." Kurt just nodded and returned to his chemistry homework. They sat in silence for a while until Blaine looked at Kurt and saw that he was upset. "Kurt? I love you. You know that right?"

"Yeah Blaine, I do, but what on Earth is more important than this relationship in your teenage life at the moment. You have a job, plenty of money and friends. What else matters?"

"Just personal matters Kurt. I have to go. Call you later?"

"Yeah. Love you."

"Love you too."

**Thursday :)**

Blaine picked up his phone to call Kurt and let him know about dinner on Friday. "Hey babe."

"Hey. So...dinner?"

"Yeah. About that. I couldn't get out of my plans, but I tried like hell."

"Oh well. I will let my dad know. Maybe next time?"

"Maybe. Crap, I have to get to work. Call you later babe?"

"Yeah. Love you bye."

"Love you too." They hung up and Blaine started dressing for work at the little Italian restaurant down the street from his house.

**Saturday :)**

That Saturday Kurt needed to run to the grocery store for basic household items. He went to the closest one and did his shopping in peace. Then he got to the friut section. He saw Blaine standing there in jeans, a really nice sweater and his hair was loose from the gel. This wasn't the big shocker though. He had a little girl on his hip and a Disney princess backpack slung over his right shoulder. Kurt stopped walking and just stared. He couldn't believe it. Blaine looked so much older than his 17 years. He had never got the chance to meet Blaine's cousin so Kurt was excited. He walked over to Blaine and tapped his shoulder. Blaine jumped a little and turned around to see a smiling Kurt.

"Kurt? What are you doing here," he asked suddenly very aware of the girl on his hip.

"I was just grocery shopping and happened to spot you over here. I figured I would come and say hi to you and this young one." Kurt noticed that Blaine looked paralyzed with fear. "Blaine? You OK?" Then the little girl looked to Blaine.

"Daddy? Can we get ice cream before I go see mommy?"

"Yeah, sure, pumpkin. This is daddy's friend, Kurt. Can you say hi?"

"Hi Kurt! I'm Mimi." Kurt was flabbergasted and didnt' know what to say. After a minute Kurt said something, "Hi Mimi. How are you today?"

"I got to see daddy last night. We watched musicals and he did my hair see," she said pointing to her French braided hair.

"It's very pretty. Good job Blaine. Well, I need to get going. Bye Mimi, it was nice meeting you."

"Bye Kurt!" Blaine smiled and mouthed 'I love you, call you later.' Kurt was in utter shock. Blaine was carrying a child that called him daddy. What was Blaine not telling him? Maybe it was a game or something, some kind of inside joke. Maybe he is like her father figure because she lives with him and they are around eachother so much. But she resembled Blaine way too much just to be his cousin. The drive home seemed way longer than it actually was.

Later that night Kurt got the phone call he was dreading, Blaine. "Hi," Kurt said.

"Hey. So today was awkward."

"Yeah it was. Why was Mimi calling you daddy?"

"Because most kids call their parents mom and dad."

"So you have a kid? And just didn't tell me?"

"Here's the thing Kurt. I don't tell people too often because she's only almost two years old and people look at me like I'm some kind of monster for impregnating someone when I was 16."

"But, we're dating Blaine. You know you can tell me anything. I frequently tell you everything you need to know about me. I just don't understand why you would keep her from me."

"I didn't want to lose you. And I can't introduce every guy I love to her! I told my last boyfriend about her and he freaked and left. People just don't understand that I made a mistake, well, me and her mother did and now we are making it right. We are good parents to Mimi."

"Can I meet the mom? I know you don't tell people about them, but Blaine, I love you so much. And I plan on staying with you as long as you'll have me."

"Her name's Sami. She was my best friend, I was in denial, there was alcohol and then sex happened. We didn't even plan it. I mean, I told her I thought that I was gay and then took it back. We went to a party and one thing led to another. Three weeks later we found out she was pregnant. She said she was keeping it and I agreed to help her. I wasn't going to abandon her. But at this point I had come out as gay and the harassment got worse than it ever was. I had just finished the transfer paperwork with the principal when she called to tell me. I just cried for a few hours after that phone call."

"Oh, Blaine. That has to be hard for you. Let me help. If Sami likes me than I will help you out when you have Mimi. You could even probably bring her to my house to eat dinner with us on Friday night's."

"That actually sounds like a plan. I am hanging out with them tonight if you want to come."

"Yeah. I will be there. Be sure to let Sami know that I am coming. Should I bring something? And, oh, god. What should I wear? You need to get over here and help me out now!"

"Alright! I'll be there in ten minutes. Bye."

"Bye," Kurt said before running to his room to pick out some outifts for Blaine's approval. After 7 and a half minute Blaine was knocking on Kurt's door ready for this to be a really big dilemna. When Finn opened the door he just looked scared. "Finn? Are you OK," Blaine asked while shedding his coat.

"I'm not sure. Kurt is freaking out. He emptied out the entirety of his closet and won't tell me why."

"That would be because of me. He's meeting two people very close to me tonight."

"I thought he already met your parents?"

"Yeah, he did. But two different important people."

"Oh," Finn said giving him a super confused look. "Are you going to tell me who or should I start guessing?"

"Kurt's meeting my daughter and her mother."

"Well, that was unexpected."

"It always is." Finn went to the basement door and yelled to Kurt, "Blaine's here!" From the basement Blaine heard a faint, "Send him down!"

Blaine walked down to Kurt's room and saw Kurt looking around frantically. "Blaine. Don't just stand there like an idiot. Help me figure out which scarf to wear with the outfit I chose." Blaine looked around for the outifit and finally saw it hanging on Kurt's vanity. It was one of Kurt's favorites he noticed; black low rise skinny jeans, and a navy blue army jacket with his combat boots and a black fedora that had navy blue accents. He also noticed that Kurt had placed a gold accessory on each item. A chain on his jeans, a little pin on his hat and cuff links on his jacket.

"Very nice choice. But a scarf would be too much don't you think?"

"Yeah. Maybe your right. Let me put it on and then you can decide," Kurt said as he grabbed the outfit and walked towards his bathroom. While Kurt changed Blaine picked up a few pieces of clothing here and there, setting them in piles for Kurt to clean up later. When Kurt came out of the bathroom Blaine told him the scarf would definetely be too much and they left.

**Dinner...awkward...**

When they arrived at Sami's apartment Blaine took out his keys and walked straight in. Kurt stopped in the doorway and just looked around. He was very impressed with the decor. The whole apartment was small but it looked much bigger. Blaine turned around when he didn't hear any footsteps following his and saw Kurt just standing there. "Kurt? You going to come in or just stand there?"

"I'm coming in. Just give me a minute." Blaine waited patiently for Kurt to feel comfortable enough to come through the door and close the door behind him. "Do you live here too? I know you don't board at Dalton."

"Yeah. We live here together but we don't see eachother very often. When I come home to change for work we catch a glimpse of eachother but, it's pretty rare. That's why Friday and Saturday are very important to me."

"Oh. Are they home yet?"

"No. There's a note. Sami went to go pick up Mimi. She should be back in fifteen minutes or so."

"Cool. Where is everything in here?" Blaine walked around showing him each room.

"Kitchen...Living room...My room...Sami's room...Bathroom...Mimi's room. That's about it."

"It's perfect Blaine. I love it. And the decor is totally awesome."

"Yeah. Me and Sami were an unstoppable force of nature when she was pregnant and bored."

"Looks like it." Just then they heard a door open and close along with the pitter-patter of little feet and a call of, "Daddy?"

"Munchkin! How are you doing," Blaine said as he walked out of his room. "Do you remember daddy's friend from the store? Kurt?"

"Yeah! He was nice." Kurt took that as his cue and walked out into the living room with a bright smile plastered onto his face.

"Hi Mimi! It's good to see you again."

"Yeah! Mommy, what's for dinner?"

"Whatever your father is cooking. Ask him."

"Daddy?"

"Spaghetti? Sound good to everyone?" Everyone nodded and Mimi went into her room to play while the adult went to the kitchen to talk.

"Hi Kurt. I'm Sami. It's great to meet you finally."

"You too. You have lovely taste in decor I must say."

"Oh, thanks so much. And thank you for not totally dumping Blaine when you found out about us."

"I wouldn't do that. Besides It was absolutely adorable seeing him in the store with the Disney backpack."

"I told him that he didn't need to use it but he is so damn stubborn!" They all laughed, even Blaine though it was mockingly. Blaine started cooking dinner when Mimi came out of her room holding a naked Barbie doll.

"The dress won't go on," she said while thrusting the doll at Blaine. Blaine continued to mix ignoring Mimi. "Daddy. I said the dress won't go on."

"Oh. I heard you. But I don't know why you're telling me," Blaine answered while Kurt looked dumbstruck. He was about to see Blaine be fatherly and he decided that it would be a great thing to watch.

"Daddy, you're the best at putting on the dresses."

"OK. Well, I'm making dinner right now."

"Daddy," Mimi whined. Blaine just kept stirring the sauce.

"Mimi, you need to ask me nicely to put the dress on."

"Daddy, will you please put the dress on my dolly?"

"Yes Mimi. Thank you for asking nicely." Blaine looked at Sami and pointed to the stove as she got up and mixed the sauce while he put the dress on Mimi's doll. After the doll was dressed Sami and Mimi went into Mimi's room and Blaine began cooking again.

"Wow. Blaine, this a different side of you. I like it."

"Yeah, well, I had to grow up rather quickly to be a dad. Lord knows I didn't want to be like mine."

"Why not? Besides the whole business all the time thing."

"I don't know. I guess he just never wanted to be involved in the things I did. He never went to my sports games, theatre shows, even my recitals!"

"Well, i'm glad that you decided to step up to the plate. It kind of makes me love you more."

"What choice did I have? I couldn't just leave my best friend with a kid." Kurt got up and walked over to Blaine and asked if he needed help. Blaine told him to start on a salad, but rethought and said, "Kurt. Remember, Mimi is barely two, make a simplistic salad. I beg of you."

"Oh fine. You are far too lucky I love you." Blaine just smirked. Kurt got to work on the salad while Blaine kept cooking. Blaine started humming a song quietly.

"What are you humming Blaine?"

"Oh, just a song I was toying with the other day. I started it before we met and it didn't work. And then we started to get to know eachother and I almost finished it. I just can't get something in it right."

"When you do you have to play it for me," Kurt said smiling widely.

"Promise," Blaine replied kissing him on the cheek. Then he turned to the hallway and yelled, "Girls! Dinner is almost ready and the table isn't set!" Kurt just smiled and tossed the salad.

"We'll be right there," Sami yelled back.

"Blaine? Do you need me to do anything else," Kurt asked.

"Sure. Um, can you make sure Sami is actually on her way? She probably isn't, and then maybe put Mimi in one of her dinner outfits? They are in a labeled draw. Mimi tends to make a mess when eating so..? You all good with that?"

"Yeah. Be right back. How hard can it be?" Blaine just laughed. Kurt stuck his tongue out at him and walked to Mimi's room. "Sami? Blaine needs you in the kitchen," he said while walking down the hall. Once he got to the door he stopped and just stared at the sight. Sami was leaning against the wall with Mimi in between her legs reading a book to her. "Sami?"

"Hi Kurt! Can you finish this book with her?"

"Oh sure. Blaine asked me to get her dressed too so..."

"Good luck with that. I'll go help him." Kurt walked over to Mimi and said, "Hi. What book are we reading?" She held up a book called, _The Kissing Hand_. "My dad used to read this to me." Mimi just smiled as Kurt took Sami's place and began reading. Once the book was finished he went over to the bookcase and put the book away. "Alright Mimi. Time to put some dinner clothes on yeah?"

"No! I want to wear my princess dress."

"How about this. We both play dress-up after dinner. Sound good?"

"OK. But daddy and mommy have to watch our fashion show."

"Awesome. Do you want to wear the pink shirt or the purple one?"

"Pink! With the black pants. Can I still wear my tiara?"

"Of course! I don't see why not," Kurt said as he picked up one of the four tiaras off of her dresser. "Your tiaras are very pretty. I have a few of my own at my house."

"But you're a boy."

"Yeah. But I love tiaras just like you." Kurt got her dressed and they walked out to Blaine and Sami who were talking quietly. Kurt cleared his throat to let them know that they were there. Blaine and Sami looked at Kurt dumbstruck.

"Kurt," Blaine said, "How on earth did you get her dressed that quickly. Please tell us your secret." Sami just nodded quickly.

"We finished her book, then I told her it was time to get dressed. She wanted to wear a princess dress and I said after dinner we could have a fashion show for you guys, but I let her wear the tiara."

"And this is why I keep you around," Blaine said jokingly. They all laughed and sat down to dinner.

"I want to sit next to Kurt," Mimi yelled quite loudly.

"Mimi, you need to use your inside voice, but yes. You can sit next to Kurt." Mimi just smiled and patted the chair next to her. Kurt sat quickly and Blaine sat next to him. "OK. Spaghetti a la Blaine. And salad a la Kurt. Dig in." Kurt grabbed the salad put some on his plate the gave it to Blaine. Blaine just kinda looked at him funny and then realized that Kurt has never had to serve a child. Blaine got up and walked around and put some food on Mimi's plate making it easy for a kid to eat. Kurt payed close attention to what he was doing for next time. After about 15 minutes Sami got up and walked to her room. Kurt didn't say anything because Blaine didn't either. When she came back she ws dressed in work attire. She grabbed her bag kissed Mimi and Blaine's head and then said, "I'm sorry to leave like this Kurt but I need to go to work. It was nice meeting you though! Love you guys! See you later!"

They all finished eating and Blaine cleaned Mimi's face up while Kurt cleaned up the kitchen table. Then Kurt had a brilliant idea. Quietly he said to Blaine, "Can we go back to my house? I need to show Mimi something."

"Sure. It's Saturday so she doesn't have a bedtime. Sounds like a plan."

"Hey Mimi! Do you want to go see my tiara collection?" Her face lit up as she nodded frantically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kurt's House**

They loaded Mimi into the car and Kurt grabbed his phone to call his dad and let him know he was bringing people over. Then he stopped. His dad had no idea who Mimi was. He decided that it would be best to tell him in person and put his phone away. "Ready to go," Blaine asked Kurt.

"Yeah. Let's go." The drive was a little long but they did it with minimal whining from Mimi. As they pulled up Kurt saw a lot of cars in his driveway. He looked to Blaine who had seen them too. "So, I have no idea as to what is going on here. We can leave if you want. We don't have to introduce Mimi to them, " Kurt said quietly.

"No. I need to learn how to start doing this. Just don't hold my hand. Mimi would flip."

"OK. I think I can handle that." They climbed out of the car and Blaine grabbed Mimi out and took her little hand as she reached for Kurt's too. They all walked to the door holding hands and Kurt felt a surge of pride. He was walking in with a teen dad an his daughter and he wasn't even ashamed. Kurt walked in and saw the entirety of New Directions in his living room. "Crap," he mumbled, but louder he said, "Hi guys! Me and Blaine are here."

Mercedes was the first one over and practically tackled Kurt to the ground but he held his ground more so than usual because he was holding Mimi's hand. "Hi Cedes! What are you guys all doing here?"

"Just a glee meeting. No big deal. Hi Blaine." Blaine gave a quick wave and said, "Hi Mercedes. Hi everyone. I am just going to say this now for everyone to hear so I don't have to say it a million times." Everyone at this point had turned to Kurt and Blaine and had noticed them holding a little girl's hand. Finn was the only one with a knowing smile. "This is Mimi. My daughter." There was a silence as everyone tried to take in what he said. Quinn looked sad as did Puck. Sam, Finn, Mike, and Artie just looked a little shocked, Finn knew but just kind of played along. Tina and Mercedes looked a little shocked too,and Rachel looked annoyed that Finn knew first, Brittany looked really confused while Santana looked really happy.

"I knew you weren't gay," Santana yelled. Kurt was livid. Blaine must have seen it coming and covered Mimi's ears.

"Santana! Honestly? In front of a child? She doesn't know what those words mean and I don't want to explain them to her this early in her life."

"Well, you're obviously not! You have a kid. With a girl. Straight."

"No Santana! As straight as a circle! So let's drop this conversation and move on. Mimi? Can you say hi to my friends?" Mimi gave a little wave from behind Blaine's leg. Then she turned to Kurt. "Can we go see your tiaras now?"

"Sure sweetie. Let's go down to my room. Blaine you coming?"

"Yeah. Let's go." The three went downstairs and Kurt pulled a trunk out of his closet and put it on his bed with strength that surprised Blaine. When Kurt opened it Mimi's jaw dropped. "Can I try one on?"

"Sure. Which one? How bout this one with the pink on it?"

"Yeah! The pink one!" While Mimi played with Kurt's tiaras Blaine went upstairs to answer questions form New Directions that he had previously avoided. After five minutes of Blaine being gone he heard his dad enter the conversation at the wrong time. All his dad must have heard was sex and alcohol and then one thing led to another. "Crap," muttered Kurt, "Time for damage control." And with that Kurt and Mimi headed upstairs to find Blaine looking scared out of his skin and his dad fuming. New Directions looked astonished for they had never heard Burt freak out like this, apart from Finn.

"Sir, please! You misunderstood the last bit of my story."

"Then enlighten me please!" Kurt cleared his throat and pointed towards Mimi who was now cowering behind his leg because Burt was yelling quite loudly.

"Dad. This is Mimi, Blaine's daughter and the outcome of that story you overheard." Burt went from shocked, to pleased, to confused.

"I thought you were gay Blaine," Burt asked.

"Yeah. So did I," Santana said under her breath and Kurt shot her a look.

"Yeah, I am. This was last year and I was in denial. Yes Mimi," he said because she had been pulling on his arm.

"I'm thirsty."

"OK, where did you put your backpack?"

"Over there."

"You have a cup of juice in there. Why don't you go get it."

"OK daddy," she said cheerily and ran off to get her juice. "Well," Burt began, "She sure is a cute one."

"Thanks sir. I'm also sorry that I haven't been able to come to your Friday dinners. That's really the only time I can spend with Mimi."

"Well, bring her along next time."

"I will. But, I had promised her ice cream at some point today so, Kurt? Want to go with us?"

"Yeah. Let me run and get my coat." He ran to his room and grabbed his coat along with Mimi's boots that she had shedded. "Here ya go Blaine. Mimi forgot her boots in my room."

"Oh thanks. I was just looking for those." Blaine smiled quickly and then bent down to put her shoes on her. They went to the car and decided where to go to ice cream. Once there, Mimi wanted a huge sundae and Blaine quickly said no, how about two scoops? Reluctantly Mimi agreed and Kurt and Blaine split a banana split. Mimi had made a mess so Blaine brought her to the bathroom to clean her up while Kurt waited and got the bill covered. While Blaine was in the bathroom a women came up to Kurt and said, "Hi. I noticed you and your husband and daughter. I just wanted to say that it's great that you guys are showing this little town the meaning of diversity. And she is adorable."

"Oh. Thank you so much. Well, there they are. It's great that not everyone is ignorant. It really means a lot to me that you say that," Kurt said trying to hold in tears. When him and Blaine reached one another one had escaped Kurt's eye. "Kurt, what's wrong? Why are you crying."

"Wow. I didn't even realize that I was crying. This lady, she was so nice, she said that she was very happy that we were showing this little town the meaning of diversity. She called you my husband and Mimi our daughter. It was great to not be reprimanded for being gay for once in my life."

"Oh. Well that was very nice of her. What did you say?"

"I said thanks and that it meant a lot to me. I didn't want to be rude and correct her." Mimi was pulling on Blaine's coat and said, "Daddy? I'm tired."

"OK pumpkin. We just need to drop Kurt off and then we can head home. How does that sound?" She just nodded and followed the boys to the car. When they got back to Kurt's house everyone was gone, including Finn and Kurt's parents.

"Hm. I wonder where everyone got to. Oh well. Are you sure you guys want to drive back. We have a guest room if you guys want to stay over. My dad shouldn't mind, I can call him."

"I really shouldn't but I might need to. I don't think she'll make it back home and I'm gonna need gas. Let's head inside." Kurt smiled and grabbed Mimi's backpack from the backseat while Blaine grabbed Mimi in his arms. Kurt led Blaine upstairs to the guest room and left Blaine to get Mimi ready for bed. He went down to the kitchen and got some water which soon ended up on the floor because he felt someone's arms wrap around his waist.

"REALLY? Was that necessary?"

"Of course it was! And don't yell, you'll wake her up."

"Oh. I didn't think you would be down here this quickly. I thought you were getting her changed."

"Yeah. I tried but it didn't work too well so I gave up."

"So much for fatherly instinct. And I would like to apologize about earlier."

"Apologize? For what?"

"Santana. She was way out of line."

"It's fine. Nothing I didn't expect. At least from her. Why did Quinn and Puck look so sad?"

"Beth."

"I'm sorry who?"

"Their daughter. Quinn got pregnant last year. Everyone thought it was Finn's because they were dating when in reality it was Puck's. Quinn went into labor when we were at Regionals. They gave her up for adoption."

"Wow. I had no idea."

"Yeah. Most people wouldn't expect it from her. Puck sure. But Quinn was head of the celibacy club, head cheerleader, and a total church monkey."

"That is shocking. The last thing I expected to come out of your mouth."

"Yeah. New Directions is pretty drama filled."

"I would expect that with three divas in its midst."

"I resent that mister."

"Sure you do. I see how you didn't correct me."

"Well, now you Dalton boys have a new diva."

"Yeah. The Warblers always were boring. Maybe you can liven things up."

"Always darling," Kurt said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**And chapter 3! So thanks for the reviews! They actually kept me writing the story. I had originally had this whole seductive Kurt thing going on, but it bugged me. So we get this instead! The idea for this popped into my because I was going a child development project too...ANYWAY. Reviews are lovely :) and give me ideas on what to do next. [BTW...kinda new to this site so I don't know how to work some of the cool alert buttons and stuff...so stick with me til I do figure it out.]**

They sat in the kitchen for a little while just talking before they heard noise from Mimi. They brushed it off at first thinking she would just go back to sleep and continued trying to figure out the plot of Rocky Horror. Then they heard crying and Blaine ran to Mimi like a bat outta hell. Once Kurt caught up he saw Blaine looking a little distraught, Kurt was slightly panicking too. Mimi was lying on the bed tossing and turning and crying. Blaine had no idea what to do since nothing like this had ever happened before.

"Kurt? Do you have any idea what could be wrong with her," Blaine asked in a panicked quiet voice.

"No idea. Try rubbing her back or something." Blaine moved over to Mimi but the moment his hand touched her back she began shrieking and Blaine looked as though he was going to burst into tears.

"Kurt! New idea. That didn't work!"

"OK, um, try...you could...sing! Try singing to her!"

"I can't think of a song at a time like this! My daughter is going through something traumatic!"

"OK. Fine! Um. My mom used to sing me songs when I was sick. God what were they! They always helped." Kurt stood there thinking for a little before finally remembering a song. Not one his mom sang him but one Blaine had. The reason they were dating. Kurt opened his mouth and began to sing:

_I've seen her face, I've heard her name_

_I've lost my place and she's to blame_

_And I can't stand it, when I'm staring in her eyes._

_And she's not lookin' back, ain't a big surprise._

_I've heard music, I've heard noise._

_I wish that she could hear her voice,_

_The way that I do, when I go to sleep at night,_

_And dream our life away, but she's gone when I awake._

_Ba-ay-by_

_Ba-ay-by_

_Why can't you see, what you're doing to me?_

_The way her hair falls in her eyes, makes me wonder if she'd ever see through my disguise_

_And I'm under her spell._

_Everything is fallin' and I don't know where to land,_

_Everyone knows who she is, but she don't know who I am!_

_Ba-ay-by_

_Ba-ayby_

_Why can't you see, what you're doing to me?_

_I've seen you singing on that stage, looking like an angel, and all I do is pray,_

_That maybe, one day you'll hear my song and understand that all along,_

_There's something more,_

_That I been trying to say, when I say,_

_Ba-ay-by!_

_Ba-ay-by_

_Why can't you see-ee, what you're doing to me?_

_What you're doing to me-ee!_

_Ba-ay-by!_

_Oh when I say ba-ay-by!_

_When I say, why can't you see, ohooh,_

_What you're doing to me!_

_Ooohhh, what you're doing to me._

Kurt finished the song with tears in his eyes. At about the second verse Mimi began calming down and let Blaine rub her back lightly. Blaine looked as though he had been pulling on his hair and like he wanted to cry. After two minutes of Blaine rubbing Mimi's back she woke up. Slowly, but she woke up nonetheless.

"Daddy?" Blaine's head shot up from it's drooping position.

"Yes pumpkin? Are you OK?"

"Can I have some water?" Blaine let out a breath of relief and picked up the girl to bring her downstairs for some water. Kurt grabbed her PJ's out of her bag and brough them down with him. When he got to the kitchen Blaine had already got Mimi some water and looked slightly calmer.

"Blaine? I grabbed her pajama's for you to change her into."

"Thanks Kurt," Blaine said with a small smile. Once they got Mimi changed and back to sleep they sat on the couch in silence.

"Kurt? Do you have any idea what just happened in there?"

"No idea. Should we Google it or something?"

"Yeah. I need to talk to Sami too. Do you wanna look it up while I give her a call?" Kurt nodded and Blaine went ot the kitchen to call Sami. Meanwhile, Kurt's mind wandered. What on earth could get a child that worked up in the middle of the night? And what did he type into the search bar? He decided to go with: "child nightmares amplified" and hoped that it would work. The first website was a no-go and the rest didn't look too promising so he sent a text to Carole asking if it was OK if he called her, she replied with a yes, so he hit send and waited for Carole to answer. He heard a worried "Hello?" on the other end.

"Hi Carole. It's Kurt. Everything is fine I just have to ask you a few things."

"OK sweetie, what is it?"

"Blaine and Mimi are staying the night. Blaine doesn't have enough gas to get home and it's a long drive and Mimi is sleeping in the guest room at the moment. That's OK right?"

"Sure Kurt. What else? You sound anxious."

"So, a few minutes ago Blaine and I were talking and we heard Mimi wake up. We figured that she would go back to sleep but then we heard her crying. We went upstairs and Blaine tried rubbing her back but she started screaming. We just got her calmed down by singing to her and then she woke up and asked for some water like nothing had just happened. Can you explain what we just went through? I checked the internet but didnt't know what to search and didn't find too much. I figured you would know."

"She just had a night terror Kurt."

"A night terror? What happened to good ol' fashioned nightmares?"

"Night terror's have always been a part of a child's life, not every child of course. But some. Type that into the search bar and I'm sure you can find more. But I do have to go now."

"Thanks Carole. Where are you guys anyway?"

"We figured you and Blaine would need some alone time so we are driving to my parent's house for the night and the day tomorrow. Didn't Finn leave a note like I told him to?"

"No. There wasn't a note. But thanks again, and have fun. Love you guys."

"Love you too Kurt. Bye!" And with that they hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello :) so...it took me forever and a day to update and i apologize. I had sooooooo much stuff to do that I couldnt even fathom writing another chapter. And my laptop was kinda sorta taken away. And this week I have a play. FML. Bear with me guys.**

**I wanna thank each and every single one of you for alerts and favorites and reviews and all that jazz :) you guys made me smile when I checked my inbox and had like thirty new emails...**

**This chapter is kind of like filler/fluff...I thought it was kinda cute**

**And seeing as how this wasn't in the beginning: I dont' own Glee. :'( I am not Brad Falchuk, Ryan Murphy or Ian Brennan. :'( I do own Mimi :) but all of the folks at Starkid Production own Sami...kinda. And the song used if from the movie _Waitress_. Also not mine. Man...I was born as the wrong person to not own any of these things.**

**Enjoy!**

**Blaine Has A Secret**

Kurt typed 'night terror' into the search box and found a website that looked reliable enough and borught the laptop into the kitchen for Blaine to look at. Kurt pointed to the laptop and Blaine nodded. "I have no idea Sam. She was just freaking out."

"What did Kurt do?"

"He sang to her and she stopped."

"Why didn't you sing? Isn't that like your forte or something," she said with a slight giggle.

"I was panicking! If someone asked me my name I wouldn't have been able to answer them!"

"OK. Did you guys figure out what happened?"

"Yeah. Kurt just found a website. A night terror?"

"I knew it! I learned about those a few years ago in a babysitting class I had taken but couldn't remember the name."

"Has that ever happened to her before?"

"I think once at my parents house for her first sleepover. Maybe it only happens at new places she sleeps."

"Maybe."

"Hey Blaine?"  
>"Yeah Sami?"<br>"What did he sing to her? I just want to know in case it happens again."

"He sang her your song."

"Really? How does he know it?"

"I sang it to him too. But instead of Sami i put in baby. It worked out rather well."

"That's sweet Blaine. I have to go back to work now. Keep our girl safe."

"I will. Bye Sami."

"Night Blaine." Blaine sat on a chair and just stared into space for a little while. He jumped when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Sweetie? Do you want to watch a movie or something," Kurt asked quietly.

"Sure. What do you wanna watch?"

"I don't know. We have a plethora of movies to choose from."

"Something funny. Or super awesome. I don't think I could handle that much angst with what just happened with Mimi."

"She's OK Blaine. Carole said they only happen sometimes and go away with age."  
>"Good to know. When did you talk to Carole?"<p>

"While you were talking with Sami, she helped me figure out what a night terror was."

"I see. So do you-," Blaine stopped talking abruptly.

"What? Is something wrong," Kurt asked nervously.

"Is that-do you actually own-no way."

"Blaine. I am going to need coherent sentences."

"Harry Potter 7. You own the 2 disc special edition copy? The one with the sneak peak to the second half? And I didn't know about this?"

"I don't think I own it."

"I am looking right at it Kurt! It's next to your TV. We are soooo watching this. Pronto."

"Pronto? Really?"

"Yeah. As in now. Sit your ass down and cuddle so we can watch this masterpiece."

"I don't know if I would call it a masterpiece per se."

"You don't what? This movie is literally the most awesome thing I have ever seen. And the books? The books are so good I can't even describe them. Did you know some college kids even made a musical out of it?"

"I don't really like Harry Potter. I never got into it."

"Then why in the name of Merlin's pants do you own the 2 disc special edition copy of the newest and second to last movie?"

"That is quite a good question." Blaine just stared at his boyfriend unsure of what to say. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it still flabbergasted. He had never heard of anyone not liking Harry Potter before and decided that he would force Kurt to watch all seven movies and then the musical. Kurt needed to know what he was missing. Blaine would tie him to a chair if had to. He got up and walked over to Kurt's movie collection a nearly died. Kurt had all of the movies, special edition copies on DVD. He grabbed the first one and walked over to the DVD player to start it.

"Blaine? What are ya doing?"

"We are watching every single Harry Potter movie. You need to give them a fair chance. Besides, by the third movie all of the boys start getting attractive."

"Only perk Blaine, only perk."

"You'll see. Just wait. Twenty minutes in you'll be hooked." Kurt smirked and said, "Oh yeah? Wanna bet on that?"

"Deal. What's the wager?"

"Hm. Let me think." Kurt thought about it for a minute and then said, "Got it! If I get hooked onto this one movie in the first twenty minutes you can buy me some ridiculous item of Harry Potter clothing and I will wear it in public whenever you ask me."

"That's pretty good. And if you don't get hooked in the first twenty minutes you can buy me, or lend me, a number of scarves that I will wear whenever I am not in school where I don't really have a choice in what I wear."

"That's not fair! Scarves are cute. Harry Potter isn't."

"I beg to differ. Check out the cover of the fifth one." Kurt got up and checked it out. His jaw dropped and he said, "Fine. But clothing item has to have his beautiful face on it."

"Deal. Let's begin." Ten minutes later Kurt was completely engrossed in the film and Blaine leaned down to Kurt's ear and said, "I win."

"Blaine Anderson. Shut up. This movie is awesome and you are ruining it." Blaine chuckled and went to grab some water. Blaine was rifling through the cabinets for snack and found popcorn with extra butter and decided that it was the perfect time for snackage. After popping the popcorn he brought it into the living room. Kurt sat up and once he saw the popcorn his eyes lit up.

"Yes! I was just going to get up and make some."

"We must be meant for eachother then. I am reading your mind."

"Creeper."

"I'm still awesome."

"Yeah. I know. Share the damn popcorn." Blaine resumed his spot in the corner with Kurt between his legs and reluctantly shared the popcorn. At around 10:00 and the end of the movie Blaine heard a door open and a little voice say, "Daddy?" He almost knocked Kurt off of the couch because he got up so fast but Kurt didn't say anything. He wanted to make sure Mimi was OK too.

"Mimi what's wrong sweetie," Blaine asked while climbing the stairs to pick up his daughter.

"I got thirsty."

"OK. Kurt? Do you have any juice?"

"I think so. Let me check." Kurt went off to the kitchen with Blaine following. "Yeah. We have some apple juice." Kurt went to grab a normal cup but Blaine cut in with a, "Kurt? She needs a sippy cup. Hold her while I go get it." Before Kurt could protest Mimi was in his arms. Sure, kids were great and he had been alone with Mimi before but he had never had to hold her. It took him a minute to get accostomed to her weight and once he did he started swaying and singing a little. He couldn't place the song he was singing, he just knew it was from a movie that he watched once.

_Baby don't you cry, _

_gonna make a pie, gonna make a pie with a heart in the middle._

_Baby don't be blue, gonna make for you, _

_gonna make a pie with a heart in the middle._

_Gonna make a pie from heaven above, gonna be filled with strawberry love._

_Baby don't you cry, gonna make a pie, _

_and hold you forever in the middle of my heart._

Kurt didn't know where the song was from, or why this moment reminded him of it, but it felt right. Blaine stood around the corner with the sippy cup watching Kurt with Mimi. It was then that Blaine knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kurt. Have kids with Kurt. Get martied to him, buy a house together. Blaine wanted everything he had done with Sami to be done with Kurt. But he knew that couldn't happen. He knew that he already had a daughter, and a family, and a house with someone he loved. But he loved her like a sister and he knew that it was different with Kurt. so he imagined their life. Mimi was still there along with Sami and some guy that Sami was married too. He knew that his life was going to be stressful when it came to the rough things, balancing Mimi, Kurt and school but he knew that he had to do it for the ones he loved. And he knew that one day, he would be watching this scene again, only next time Kurt would be holding their child. He just knew it.

**Review. Review. Review. Review. You know you wanna :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi. Don't kill me. So...funny story. I was assigned a research paper. I should probably be doing that right now. But nope. Alas I felt the need to update. And it's short. Heh. I felt like I needed to split it...you will soon see why :) anywho...found out some great glee things, kinda. It's on on Thursdays in the summer? What? Yeah. Pumped=me.**

**Disclaimer: I haven't done this either huh? Well. Unless I am related to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, or Ian Brennan I am shit out of luck on owning any of this awesomeness. However. Mimi is mine. Sami is kinda mine. But mostly Starkids. I guess I don't own much huh? Damn. But if anyone wants to buy me DCriss? It would be greatly appreciated :)**

**AND ONTO THE STORY:**

**Blaine Has A Secret.**

The Next Day...

The next morning Kurt woke up with a rather uncomfortable crick in his neck. He looked around for a minute and then finally placing that he was in the living room and not his own bed. That was strange. Then he remembered the events from the night before; watching Harry Potter for hours on end and taking care of Mimi. It was a fun night all around but he really wasn't a fan of sleeping on something not designed to perfectly curve around his body while sleeping. He got up and went to the bathroom before attempting to find Blaine. He discovered him and Mimi in the kitchen. They looked so much alike. Unruly curls of a dark color, both a little more petite than average, but he noticed that Mimi had Sami's bright blue eyes and that Mimi was going to be gorgeous when she got older. Blaine was going to love the talks he could give the boys.

"Morning sleepyhead," said Blaine while mixing pancake batter.

"Hi. Um? Where did you find that? I don't let my dad buy it anymore."

"We ran to the store quickly. You slept for quite awhile."

"Sorry. That's weird. I never sleep late, especially on a couch."

"It's all good. Mimi! You cannot just attempt to jump off counters by yourself! You need to ask for help, you're still little!" Mimi just pouted as Blaine lifted her off of the counter muttering about 'suicide toddlers.'

"So. What else have I missed on this fabulous morning?"

"Mimi and I have planned a whole day for us. So. You need to shower, get dressed and be ready to eat ASAP. Got it?"

"Got it," Kurt said quickly while leaning over to peck Blaine on the lips. He then went upstairs to begin his shower. Just as he was about to turn the shower on he heard a big crash. "Great. Now what," he mumbled to himself and went downstairs.

"Mimi! Dear God child! I love you but me and your mother have gone over this and over this! No running in the house! You know better!"

"Sorry daddy."

"Don't apologize to me. Say sorry to Kurt. It was his lamp."

"Sorry Kurtie. You have slippery floors."

"It's OK sweetie. But daddy is right. You shouldn't be running in the house." Mimi nodded and went to one of the couches to sulk for a bit. "Blaine? It's all good. I can guarentee you we have at least two more of that exact same lamp upstairs because Finn breaks it all of the time. It's chill."

"OK. Thanks."

"Oh, by the way, fatherhood and you? Extremely attractive quality."

"Obviously you haven't looked in a mirror Kurt." Kurt looked baffled for a minute then looked down. Oh. He was only wearing a towel. A freaking Disney towel nonetheless. Dear nonexistent God thank you for not letting it fall.

"Heh. I'm just gonna go and, uh, shower now. By!" And with that he raced back upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys...look at me..updating. For once. Heh. So...i have had finals like it was nobody's business and like ten papers and this teacher serisouly hates us! She gives a paper that we need the book for and then proceeds to collect the book. Idiotbox. Also my laptop has become the home computer because ours just like, died. And my sister loves just playing games for like six hours so I can't get on to type. Also an idiotbox. So this is my relentless apology for not updating and leaving you with that terrible chapter.**

**This one is a bit longer and kinda fluffy and adorable. And summer starts soon...so updates more frequently! **claps excitedly****

**Disclaimer: so i'm like poor and couldn't get a loan to buy glee. or dcriss. damn.**

**Blaine Has A Secret**

Later on :) [same day...]

Once Kurt, Blaine and Mimi were all ready to go they left Kurt's house quickly and headed for a park near Kurt's home. "Blaine? What are we doing here? I haven't been here in ages," Kurt asked looking around in awe.

"Mimi doesn't get to go to parks often so I figured we should start here." Kurt just nodded and smiled. "Where do you want to set up the blanket to sit on?"

"I used to always play by this one tree...I wonder..." said Kurt as he wandered off. Blaine really didn't know what to do from there. Follow Kurt or wait here patiently? Mimi made up his mind quickly when she ran off towards Kurt. Blaine had a mild panic attack once he noticed that she was so far ahead but quickly caught up to the two of them. "I FOUND IT! YES!"

"Kurt? You all good? You kinda just caught the attention of every person at the park."

"Oh. Heh. Well, this is it. My favorite tree. Me and my mom would always come here and have tea parties while we just sat here and talked. She loved to sit by here and discuss books. Reading was like, her thing you know? I liked singing, dad liked cars and she would read. We just sat here for hours on end just talking about books, reading them, listening to music, singing along. On the rare occasion that dad came he said that he felt like an intruder because we had such a system. Mom would always tell him not to worry about messing us up, we could adapt pretty easy to new people since her friends always stopped by and they usually brought their kids. Some didn't like me, others did. It was like our place, no one could wreck it."

"That's really amazing Kurt. Are you sure you want Mimi and I barging in on those memories?"

"You won't be barging. There's always room to make more." Blaine smiled and leaned in to kiss Kurt quickly.

"Well thank you for letting us in on that. Mimi do you wanna-" he stopped when he looked down and noticed that Mimi wasn't next to him, "Where are you? MIMI!" Blaine was looking around frantically and couldn't see Mimi anywhere. Kurt too realized that Mimi was nowhere in sight and began yelling for her. After several minutes of yelling and running crazily Kurt saw her by the swings with a little boy.

"Blaine! I found her!" Blaine breathed a sigh of relief and went to go get her but Kurt stopped him. "Wait, she's making a friend."

"Kurt! That is a boy! She is way too little for a boyfriend. I am not mentally prepped for that!"

"Oh relax."

At the swings...

"Hi."

"Hi. I'm Logan. What's your name?"

"Mimi."

"That's pretty. Where's your mommy?"

"At home. I'm here with my daddy and his friend, Kurt. What about yours?"

"I don't have a mommy. My daddies are over there."

"You have two daddies! You're really lucky! I wish I had two daddies!"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool."

And then with Kurt and Blaine...

"Hey Blaine? Do you see those guys over there?"

"What do you mean? There are tons of guys here."

"Really Blaine? Are you really not that observant? The two holding hands. In public. In Ohio."

"Woah. That's new. Never expected to see that until I moved to New York or California."

"We should probably go get Mimi now." The two boys walked over to go get Mimi and they heard the tail-end of their conversation.

"You have two daddies? You're really lucky! I wish I had two daddies," Blaine heard Mimi exclaim.

"Oh Kurtsie! Look! She wants two of me! I can't wait to tell Sami!"

"Blaine," Kurt said looking as pale as ever, "That little boy has two daddies. Think back to our previous conversation." Just as Kurt said this it dawned on Blaine and they noticed the other two men walk over to gather their son. Kurt and Blaine looked at one another and Kurt just smiled, excited to meet people like them that had a future.

"Hey Logan! Ready to go buddy?"

"Daddies! Come meet my new friend," he yelled ot his fathers enthusiastically.

"On our way." Once they reached the kids and Kurt and Blaine. "Hello boys, Logan, Logan's friend."

"Papa, this is Mimi."

"Hi Mimi. Who are these two gentlemen?"

"Hi. I'm Blaine. This is my boyfriend Kurt and my daughter Mimi." Kurt and Mimi waved.

"I'm Mason and this is Carter. You look a little young to have a daughter. Especially with him, how did you manage this one?"

"I'm a teen dad. It's a long story but she was my best friend and we ended up having Mimi together. Earlier this year Kurt came along and well, yeah."

"At least you can own up to it. Most guys leave."

"I couldn't leave either of my girls."

"Well, we would love to stay and chat but Logan has an appointment we need to be getting to. Maybe we'll see you again. Our kids seem to like one another." The parents and Kurt looked at the kids who were giggling like mad about something they had apparently all missed.

"Isn't that the truth," Blaine said. And with that Logan, Mason, and Carter left. "They were nice. It's good seeing people like us who aren't as afraid."

"I know the feeling," Kurt said as he pushed Mimi on the swings gently. "Hey Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that everyone gets that feeling? The one of pure safety just because you have one another?"

"Good question Kurt, good question. Maybe only those who are willing to find that other person do. Some people will just settle for the first person who is nice to them instead of trying to find the elusive person made for them." Blaine grabbed Mimi's hand and brought her back to the tree to start lunch leaving Kurt with his thoughts.

"Maybe I won't be searching much farther," Kurt said quietly to himself. He meandered over to the tree where Blaine was situated and grabbed a juice box. Mimi looked into her backpack and found a coloring book and crayons and began scribbling all over the first page. Kurt moved over and sat behind her. He took her hand and guided the crayon showing her how to stay in the lines. Blaine watched in awe. They both looked so comfortable together that he forgot that they weren't father and daughter. Reaching into Mimi's bag he found his little notebook and began drawing two of his favorite people.

Once Mimi was satisfied with her picture she noticed that her father was drawing too. "Daddy what are you coloring?"

"Oh, nothing. Just drawing stuff. Squirrels and ants," he said quickly becoming very nervous. No one really knew that he liked drawing, or that he was really good at it. "Let's bring Kurt to the next activity we have planned!"

"Yay! Kurtie you're gonna love it!"

**Review? Ha. Only if I wanted to feel awesome. So press the button :) It makes people feel awesome. Even you. Go for it. Try it. You know you're tempted...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hi :) funny story actually. I was just recently in a play. I had rehearsal in the mornings and then came home to a hyperactive five year old. And then my idiot director changed our finale song 4 days before the show. And then complained when we barely knew it. So as you can see I really had zero time to do anything except lines, music, and becoming pro at making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches :) And I feel terrible about not updating. But not to worry! I have a plot in my head and time to write now so updates should be more often. I'm not promising regular ones because I would fail epically at that.**

**Blaine Has A Secret**

**And The Next Activity Is...**

"The zoo? Really Blaine?"

"What? The zoo is awesome Kurt. And Mimi pracitcally begged me to bring her to one."

"Fine. I guess this could be fun, I never went to a zoo as a kid." Blaine stopped in his tracks, causing Kurt to stop abruptly and almost making Mimi fall. "Why did you stop? Mimi almost fell!"

"You've never been to a zoo?"

"No...is that why you stopped?"

"Yes! How on earth have you survived this long?"

"I mean, I drink plenty of water and I have this habit of breathing. You know, survival necessities." Blaine smirked at his answer realizing that it was just like Kurt to answer him like that.

"Nice, Kurt. But you are going to have the BEST zoo experience ever. I am, like, the perfect person to go to the zoo with."

"Why? Do you just know it like the back of your hand? Found some hidden passages?"

"Nope. Kinda. You'll see. And there kind of is another reason we have to come here today." Kurt just gave him a quizzical look and kept walking. Mimi darted forward to where Blaine was walking and grabbed his hand. Blaine looked down at her and smiled. Kurt recognized that smile. It was his smile. Blaine only had that smile when he loved something, or someone. It was strange to see it directed towards another person, usually it was at him or at something Harry Potter related. Seeing it made Kurt's heart swell with love and adoration. He didn't think he would ever get over seeing Blaine's 'in love' face.

As they neared the entrance of the zoo Kurt was actually feeling excited at going to the zoo. Mimi looked pretty excited too. Upon entering the gates-and completely ignoring admission-every employee they saw said hi to Blaine. Kurt grew more and more curious as some of the older folks and kids even said hi to him. Huh. His mind was racing as to what was going on. Blaine was leading them towards the back of the zoo and Kurt got even more confused. Who starts from the back of something and moves forwards? Then he noticed the building that was farthest back, employee quarters. And it dawned on him. Blaine worked at the zoo.

"Blaine? You work here?"

"Kind of. I get paid to come in and throw out random facts about the animals. I am usually by the monkeys, that's why so many people know who I am. The monkey's are the hotspot of the zoo."

"I thought you worked at the Italian restaurant?"

"I work both. That is mostly at night, I do this job in the summer and early Saturday mornings usually. If they need me they call me and I come in. But I actually have a job here now since I got fired from the restaurant the other day. It' s a long story but they hired me and I need my schedule."

"Oh. I was just really confused for a second." Kurt and Mimi stopped outside of the building and Blaine walked in. Five minutes later he came out carrying a folder looking around a little anxiously. "You okay? You look a little nervous about something."

"Yeah. It's fine. Just something the guys inside warned me about. It will be fine. Let's go look around." They wandered throughout the park and Blaine insisted on doing the monkey's last because they were the best. After looking at the lions, birds, snakes, tigers, and various other cats, and elephants the trio finally made their way over to the monkeys. Kurt was practically jumping up and down with anticipation and Mimi had the biggest smile plastered on her face. Blaine just looked slightly uncomfortable, in fact he felt kind of nervous. When they got there Blaine saw exactly what his coworkers were talking about, the group of girls sitting on a bench nearby where he usually stands to give out facts. Kurt had run off with Mimi the minute they saw the monkeys and now Blaine had to find them and avoid the girls that were so desperately searching for him.

Apparently the girls had created some sort of fan club for Blaine. They enjoyed his facts but were really only there because he was so gorgeous. At least that is what Natalie, his manager, had said. Then he noticed that Kurt was directly in front of the girls but absolutely oblivious to them, just taking in the adorable-ness of the monkeys and making sure Mimi didn't get away from his grasp. Blaine took a depe breath to calm himself and walked around the group of girls to get to Kurt. Just as he tapped Kurt's shoulder he heard different exclamations of 'Blaine,' all of which seemed far too enthusiastic. He grabbed Mimi's free hand and turned to the girls dragging Kurt with him for some form of support.

"Hello ladies. Nice to see you all," he said with as much politeness as he could conjure up. A girl in a pretty floral dress in the front was the one to speak up.

"Hey Blaine! Long time no see. You haven't been here in a while."

"Been busy, you know, school, and stuff."

"School isn't that time consuming Blainey darling." At that Kurt gave her a look and decided to step in.

"Excuse me?"

"What? You and I both know that school doesn't take up that much time. Besides, when you have a job you tend to have to come back on a regular basis," turning to Blaine she said, "Were you avoiding us Blainey?"

Before Blaine could say anything Kurt jumped into bitch mode. "Okay, see, when I said 'excuse me' that was more a 'what the hell do you think you are doing call my boyfriend pet names.' Got it? So back off."

"Boyfriend? Please. There is no way that he is gay."

"What is it with these girls always thinking you're straight! Listen you little teenie bopper carrying a last season Dolce&Gabbana bag, don't mess with me. You can live in your little fantasy all you want. But at the end of that day? He comes home to me. He kisses me hello after a long day at work. Not you. Me. So get over yourself and learn a little bit about someone before you start crushing on them. Got it? Good. Now let us enjoy our stay." The girl looked stunned, as did her posse. Kurt and Blaine turned away causing Mimi to stumble a little. Then the girl did the dumbest thing she could of ever done. She gave Kurt Hummel attitude.

"Really? Then who is that little girl? Looks an awful lot like him. Kind of like a daughter. Too bad he had to get a girl pregnant before her realized that he was gay huh? Even then! He probably still fools around with her when you aren't good enough. So don't get all sassy with me." Blaine and Kurt stopped walking quite abruptly almost making Mimi fall again. Blaine just stayed still and picked up his daughter. Kurt turned to the group of girls and laughed. Like literally laughed in their faces. By the time he calmed down enough to talk he had tears in his eyes. "I don't understand what is so funny about me accusing him of cheating on you with his baby mama."

"That's the funny part! You denied that he was gay originally, you should've stuck with that. But you didn't and you just failed miserably at forming a bitchy remark. By siding with me, I automatically win."

"That was a decent sassback."

"Uh-huh. Sure. In middle school. Sweetie, I could top that in my sleep. You also made one other crucial mistake."

"And what was that? Because Blaine looks pretty stunned at my comeback."

"Yeah, well, you wounded his ego a little. Calling someone a cheater makes them feel like crap, especially when they are the most faithful person ever. He wasn't expecting it and honestly I wasn't either. But there was only one reason why, no one ever back sasses me. Ever. So you get a point or two for guts. Work on your delivery ok? Now, go buy yourself an ice cream and let us enjoy our visit in peace. Ba bye." And with that Kurt walked away from the group of girls grabbing Blaine's free hand.

"I love you so much right now," Blaine said.

"And I love you. We should probably bring Mimi home to see her mother though."

"Yeah. You're probably right. Let's look at these monkey's for a little while though." After looking at them for a little while they walked back out to the car, Mimi was falling asleep on Blaine's shoulder as they walked. On the ride home Kurt felt content. He hadn't felt that in a while. Sure Blaine made him happy but, they were two different feelings. He now realized that just doing everyday things with Blaine and Mimi was going to make him happy and keep him content. He like that feeling. He hoped it was going to last for a while. He hoped Blaine felt the same.

Funny thing about hope? It builds you up so high, just to knock you down.

**That bitch-off with that girl? It was terrible. I know. I like couldn't write it for the life of me. It took like ten tries. And reviews make my day that little bit better. So click the button. Do it. You know you should. Redvines to those who do :)**


	8. Chapter 8 & Extremely Long Author's Note

**Like. Hi. Don't hate me. I was getting my license and reading my damn summer reading book and memorizing lines and making sure my sister avoids evil bitches out to ruin her life! **

**But seriously I apologize. And this is really short. Like Really short. But it needed to be done because the party is next chapter and some sh*t is gonna go down :) **

**Also! I don't really know if anyone cares at all but I did create a timeline for this story and if it will help y'all I will put it in the next chapter or something...and yeah. that's like it. Except that gLee comes back in like...26 days and I am like dying from excitement *flails***

**And did anyone else see the awesome that is the season 3 promo? Or season 3 spoiler pics? Five words for ya: Darren. Criss. Tight. Red. Pants. McKinley. Nuff said? Sweet :) go to google then...like after you read this *flails again* Ima stop rambling now...have fun!**

**Montage!**

Weeks went by and not too much happened with Kurt, Blaine, Mimi and Sami. Blaine came over for Friday night dinners frequently and always bringing Mimi, occasionally Sami would come too. Those were Kurt's favorite nights. He got to see Blaine and Sami working together to parent Mimi as opposed as just Blaine. He noticed that Mimi even listened to him and his family sometimes. They all tried to not reprimand her or anything but sometimes a necessary time popped up.

Mimi's second birthday was coming up and Blaine and Sami were wrapped up in planning her a little party for family and friends. Blaine was so busy between work, school, warblers, planning a party, and Mimi that he was quite stressed and got irritated quickly about little things. For instance, Kurt was at Blaine and Sami's apartment coloring with Mimi when he heard Blaine yell, loudly. Blaine yelling was a rare occurrence and he had never had to deal with it personally so he let it be. Besides, he couldn't even understand what they were fighting about. Mimi seemed oblivious to this outburst and kept on coloring. Later on after Blaine had cooled off for a little while they all sat in the living room just relaxing with the TV on and having a quiet conversation about Mimi's birthday and her party. "So. Does Mimi need anything specific? I would hate to get her something for her birthday that she already has," said Kurt after Blaine and Sami had decided upon a theme of princesses for the party. Blaine just looked at him funny while Sami answered.

"Not really. I mean, she uses crayons a lot so those are always something she needs. And you know she loves any excuse to wear a tiara." They both began laughing and brainstorming what to get the little girl for her birthday. Blaine sat quietly, another rare occurrence. However his mind was loud with thought.

_Why is Kurt buying my daughter things? He can't just buy her. He is NOT her father and I will be damned if she begins to think he is. Is he even coming to the birthday party? Sami was all for it but I'm hesitant. My family has never met Kurt, Sami's hasn't even heard of him. And Mimi's friends from daycare? What are they gonna say about Kurt? And the parents. Oh the parents. I know at least one of them is going to be homophobic so how would we play off Kurt? A cousin? Sibling? It wouldn't work. The argument earlier got us nowhere and Sami was, and is, sure everything is going to go smoothly, but I can't help that nagging feeling that something is going to go wrong._

Blaine kept thinking and thinking and the ideas plaguing him about what could happen during the party were driving him nuts. He decided that maybe he needed to talk to Kurt about it. About how Kurt feels about everything and what he wants to do. He can't just make decisions for Kurt.

That night while Blaine was driving Kurt home, seeing as his Navigator was in the shop, and brought up the subject of Mimi's birthday and the party itself. "So Kurt, we should probably talk about some things."

"Okay, like what." Kurt was a little confused, he didn't know what Blaine was about to say and it worried him.

"About you. And Mimi's party." Oh. It clicked and Kurt didn't really know what to say. So Blaine continued, "I don't really know what to do. I want you there and so does Sami but I don't know how everyone will react because you're my boyfriend and my family doesn't know and I'm pretty sure Sami's doesn't even know I'm gay and I keep imagining all of these things going wrong with daycare parents and I couldn't handle the thought of you being hurt even a little for just coming to hang out with me and my daughter and I don't want anything to get out of hand because i's her birthday party! What parent wants to break up a fight-and not even one about cake-during their child's birthday that involves their significant other?"

"Woah! Blaine! Relax. Breathe. Stop worrying." Blaine took a moment and just breathed easy. Once he was calm he signaled for Kurt to continue talking. "Listen. I understand where you are coming from, I really do, but I wasn't planning on going to the birthday party. I hadn't gotten invited formally or anything and I was, am, totally okay with that. I was gonna stop by early and give Mimi her present, or stack of presents."

"Oh. So I just freaked out over nothing?"

"A little. But Kurt, I really want you to come. And I know Sami would love it. And Mimi would have a coniption because of excitement," Blaine said progressively getting quieter and redder in the face.

"Blaine Anderson is that an invite to your daughter's birthday party?" Blaine took a deep breath and just thought. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Kurt would keep him sane. And he could introduce him to his family later. This could work.

"Yes. Yes it is Kurt Hummel!"

"I accept! This is gonna be way too much fun," Kurt practically squealed. Blaine just chuckled and grabbed Kurt's hand.

Blaine was happy with this decision. Sami was vying for it so that was all clear. He just hoped that his family wouldn't say anything that would out him to Sami's family. He knew that he was going to have to do it someday, but his daughter's birthday party was not the time and place. Besides, they knew that him and Sami weren't dating. _I hope, _he added in his head.

**Whew. Okay...twas awesome. Also...i need your guy's help! I have to hand in senior quotes and you guys should help me pick ok? Out of the following help me decide by dropping a review :) I need help all of these rock!**

**"Forget regret of life is yours to miss." RENT**

**"No day but today." RENT**

**"Your dreams can come true if you have the courage to pursue them." Walt Disney**

**"There's nothing more badass than being who you are." Darren Criss**

**"When people hurt you over and over, think of them like sanpaper. They may scratch and hurt you a bit, but in the end, you end up polished and they end up useless." Chris Colfer**


	9. An Excuse

**Hi guys :) So this isn't an actual chapter. Yeah. How depressing. I intend on doing it later this week. Actually I was supposed to write it this weekend and be updating it now but yeah. That happened. But I actually have a legit reason why. Shocker.**

**My cousin is an idiot. She is (was) dating this douchebag and a whole bunch of shit went down and I was freaking out about that and panicking because I may or may not see my cousin ever again. Yeah. Valid excuse hopefully...**

**On a happier note...I got a car today :) It's a nice car and kind of sidetracked me from the whole cousin thing. And I have rehearsal like it's nobody's business for the next week. And then I start another play for the next two months and I may go insane. Also..my european history teacher is nuts. So that's why this isn't a legit chapter. *le sigh***

**Life sucks. That much I can say. But hopefully this week will be a decent chapter for you folks :) I know exactly what is to happen I just haven't had the time to sit and actually do it. So I apologize and thank you for sticking with me thus far :)**

**AND GLEE STARTS IN LIKE...A COUPLE WEEKS. GAH. IM SO EXCITED I CANT EVEN HANDLE IT. AND THE PROMOS? AND THE SPOILER THAT I'VE BEEN READING? *FLAILS.* YEAH. THAT'S MY LIFE. DEAL. **

**And to you lovely reviewers :) I love you all...however I haven't a clue how to write back to you guys. Like at all. So someone tell me how and you will each get a message of my love :)**


	10. Chapter 10 That's Actally 9

**Blaine Has A Secret.**

**Ze Party :)**

The Saturday of Mimi's party was a flurry of pink. The party was being held at Blaine's parents' house and everything, _everything,_ was pink. If Mimi had asked Blaine or Sami to dye their hair pink? They probably would've. But Mimi was only turning two and really didn't have that big of a vocabulary, or that kind of scheming agenda (yet). Blaine had made sure that everything was going to be perfect for his princess. He had done everything on the "To-do" list and was now trying to get Mimi ready while Sami and Kurt finished decorating the cake. Blaine had tried to help there and take Sami's spot but he got two death glares simultaneously and hauled ass to his daughter's room only to find her trying to open a jar of glitter. Where had this glitter come from you may ask? Blaine eyed the room trying to figure it out as he took it away from Mimi. Mimi gave a little huff but Blaine decided that she would survive without the glitter.

"Ready for your party princess," asked Blaine gently. Mimi nodded but kept her pout. "What's that face for, huh," he said as he began tickling her. She squealed and tried to get away but her daddy was just too fast. She was laughing hysterically all red in the face when Blaine finally gave in to her constant yells of, "Daddy! Stop! Please!" He knew he wasnt actually hurting her seeing as she was giggling the entire time she yelled demands. While getting her dressed he had a moment. A terrifying parent moment. He realized that his little girl is actually growing up, and quickly. One day he would be answering his door to find a boy waiting to take his daughter out. And she would go prom dress shopping. And she would be an adult. And, dare he even think it, she would have sex one day. She would have kids of her own. He shook his head out ridding himself of these thoughts, 'Blaine Anderson, today is not the day you worry about your daughter growing up to quickly.'

While Blaine was going through his dilemma Kurt and Sami had finished the cake and had gone toward's Mimi's room assuming Blaine would need help. What they saw when they got there was nothing of the sort though. Mimi noticed that Blaine looked a little dazed and figured that he had only realized what she did this morning, in her head she laughed at this. The thoughts came abruptly and even she, the one who read every parenting book known to man, didn't see it coming. She was nervous for him. Blaine having epiphanies usually didn't end up well. There are moments, though, that make it all worth it. Like when he came home after kissing Kurt for the first time, or when he decided that he wasn't going to leave Sami with a baby by herself and they would move in together. Other times it led to him fleeing. When he realizes things, big things that could changed everything, his fight or flight response jumps to flight. She could only wait to find out though.

Kurt, however, wasn't bothered at all by Blaine's dazed expression. He was merely intrigued watching Blaine get a two year old dressed. Sure, he'd seen it plenty of times before, but somehow it was different. Maybe it was the way Blaine looked at Mimi, with such love that nothing or no one could destroy. Perhaps it was the dress, bright pink and covered in glitter courtesy of Kurt, that made the moment special. It could have been seeing Blaine with the goofiest smile on his face, covered in glitter, not a care in the world, doing his father-like things that made Kurt extremely happy. Kurt just felt giddy with love for Blaine. And Mimi, and Sami. He thanked his lucky stars that he had chosen Blaine on the staircase that day, who knows what weirdo he could've ended up with?

Soon enough the three were headed outside to see the backyard. Kurt's thoughts drifted to outfit ideas for an array of things, all involving pink and glitter. Blaine's thoughts jumped from topic to topic, be it 'It looked like Ke$ha was here' to 'Oh. My. Wizard. God. Everything was pink.' Sami just thought about everything that she still needed to do. Mimi just gaped and ran towards the princess castle playhouse that was brand spanking new from her grandparents. After everything was finished and ready to go people started showing up. Blaine's family, Sami's family, some of Blaine's Dalton friends, some of Sami's work friends, some of Mimi's daycare friends, including Logan. (The boy with two dad's? Oh yeah. Makin' a comeback.) Mason and Carter were invited but were under strict orders to keep the PDA to a minimum seeing as how religious and annoying Sami's family was. She was all for not inviting her family but Blaine and her knew that they really didn't have a choice.

After the big, big party with friends and extended family, only really close family and Kurt stayed for the rest of the night. Kurt knew that Blaine had a song prepped and that Sami had been working on a new dress for Mimi but none of them knew what Kurt had gotten her, yet. Kurt was lost in his thoughts until he heard a piano begin. He looked up to see Blaine sitting there playing and getting everyone's attention.

"This song was really one of the only songs I could find that really represented how I feel towards my daughter. She is my world. My everything. And one day, she will understand the lyrics to this song. But for now? She can just enjoy it." He took a deep breath and began singing.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go  
>Gonna tell you how much I love you<br>Though you think you already know  
>I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm<br>You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born_

_You beautiful baby from the outside in_  
><em>Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again<em>  
><em>Go on, take on this whole world<em>  
><em>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl<em>

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone_  
><em>Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown<em>  
><em>Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You" in the moonlight at your door<em>  
><em>As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More"<em>

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in_  
><em>Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again<em>  
><em>Go on, take on this whole world<em>  
><em>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl<em>

_Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand_  
><em>But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half<em>  
><em>That makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man<em>  
><em>I know he'll say that he's in love<em>  
><em>But between you and me<em>  
><em>He won't be good enough<em>

At this point Blaine had begun tearing up seeing as how he knew that it was so true. One day some boy would try taking her away, and he wouldn't be good enough. But he knew, deep, deep down, that he would have to let her go. Only a little.

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in  
>Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again<br>Go on, take on this whole world  
>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl<em>

Blaine's mother was in full blown hysterics at the end of the song saying how proud she was of her baby boy and everything that he had done in his life so far. Kurt was in a shocked silence. One because that was a country song, and Blaine loathed country music. Two, because he had never heard Blaine put so much emotion into anything he had ever sung. Sami was crying openly and Mimi had run to Blaine who had his arms stretched wide open waiting for her. She leaped into them and they hugged for a solid three minutes. Blaine sniffed and put her down telling her to go play in her castle. "So? What did you-oof!" Blaine's mother had pretty much tackled him and was whispering to him in Filipino, 'Mahal kita, mahal kita, mahal kita.' Everyone gathered around Blaine and just hugged him. Once they decided that the hug was done with Sami said that it was her turn to give Mimi a gift. She called Mimi over and showed her four new dresses all handmade and one of a kind. Mimi was in 7th heaven. She had wanted to try all of them on but Kurt stopped that from happening by saying that it was his turn for a gift. Mimi looked thrilled all over again.

"So, for fear of being redundant, I had also had a song planned. A country one. Yeah. Apparently Blaine and I think alike. This actually goes more towards Blaine and Sami than Mimi, but it had a good message and I figured that you guys needed to hear it before me giving an actual gift to her. Here goes nothing." And he took a breath.

_I came to see her daddy for sit down man to man  
>It wasn't any secret i'd be asking for her hand<br>I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself  
>with at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf<br>_

Blaine chuckled. He was certainly hoping Kurt wasn't asking for her hand, there would be some issues._  
><em>

_She was playing Cinderella  
>She was riding her first bike<br>Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
>Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin<br>Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
>In her eyes i'm Prince Charming<br>But to him i'm just some fella  
>riding in and stealing Cinderella<em>

_I leaned in towards those pictures to get a better look at one_  
><em>When I heard a voice behind me say "Now, ain't she something, son?"<em>  
><em>I said "Yes, she quite a woman"<em>  
><em>and he just stared at me<em>  
><em>Then I realized that in his eyes she would always be<em>

_Playing Cinderella_  
><em>Riding her first bike<em>  
><em>Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight<em>  
><em>Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin<em>  
><em>Dancing with her dad, looking up at him<em>  
><em>In her eyes i'm Prince Charming<em>  
><em>But to him i'm just some fella<em>  
><em>riding in and stealing Cinderella<em>

_He slapped me on the shoulder_  
><em>Then he called her in the room<em>  
><em>When she threw her arms around him<em>  
><em>That's when I could see it too<em>

_She was Playing Cinderella_  
><em>Riding her first bike<em>  
><em>Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight<em>  
><em>Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin<em>  
><em>Dancing with her dad, looking up at him<em>  
><em>If he gives me a hard time<em>  
><em>I can't blame the think<em>  
><em>I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella<em>

Blaine knew that Kurt was right. Kurt was taking his daughter, but in the best way possible. He was going to help him and Sami shape her into the person she needs to be to survive this crazy world. Kurt presented Mimi with a homemade tiara at the end of his song. Mimi squealed loudly and ran to her mom to show it off.

"Thank you, Kurt," Blaine said quietly as he hugged his boyfriend. "I understand now. You love her too. Thank you." Kurt began tearing up that Blaine understood the song. He leaped back into Blaine's arms and suppressed the urge to kiss Blaine. He whispered, "I love you," into Blaine's ear and felt Blaine smile gently into his neck.

Blaine pulled away, chuckling at Kurt's whimper of annoyance, and said, "It's time, love." This time Kurt whimpered with nerves. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and brought him into the house where his parents and siblins had already retreated.

"Mom? Dad? Can I talk to you guys for a minute? Jade and Colton too? We'll be in the living room waiting."

**A/N: and with that i give you chapter 9..or something along those lines. basically life has been crazy. and i've been stuck. but i have like a bunch of things i know i want to include...one of them being what kurt and blaine are gonna say to blaine's parents next chapter :) that was my sorry excuse of a cliffhanger. pathetic. i know. so umm...the songs! yeah! those were "My Little Girl" by Tim McGraw and "Stealing Cinderella" by Chuck Wicks. excuse my lame song choice..i am such a country music bumpkin that these were the songs that really stood out to me and really fit the situations well. i dont own the songs. or Tim or Chuck. nor do i own any of these beloved characters that just like to piss me off.**

**AND OH MY WIZARD GOD. GLEE? HOLY HANNAH WAS IT EPIC OR WAS IT JUST ME? even if ryan murphy makes me want to shoot my face in sometimes (like the end of episode two. grr.) he knows how write a cliffhanger. maybe i should take lessons. ANYWHO. review=love and (hopefully) faster chapter writing :)**

**thanks for reading :) to all my reviewers and favorites and everyone? you guys rock my world :) y'all make me happy everytime i get a fun email telling me about this story :)**


	11. The Reveal

**And here it is :)**

**Blaine Has A Secret.**

**The Reveal :)**

Blaine took a deep breath to try and clam himself down, passing out wasn't an option. His parents knew he was gay and were pretty chill about it. Then again they had never really _seen_ him _act_ gay. Sure, he listened to show tunes too loudly and squealed when an attractive guy lost a shirt on TV, but that's the extent of it. And here he was about to actually prove that he's gay. He was going to tell them he was in love with Kurt. He was about to blow their minds. That fact that he actually w_as_ gay was going to hit them hard.

He really only imagined a bad outcome during this talk. He figured Jade, his sister, would be the only one to understand and remain indifferent about it. He knew his brother, Colton, would not like it too much but wouldn't say anything too mean. His parents though? He hadn't the slightest idea. Just as he thought about them they sat down in the living room. Blaine panicked.

Kurt noticed that when Mr. and Mrs. Anderson sat down, Blaine paled. The only thing Kurt was envisioning was terrible and went something like this:

Blaine: I've made a terrible mistake.

Mr. A: Who's pregnant this time?

Blaine: No one! But I'm not gay. At all. I've fallen in love with Sami and we're gonna get married and live happily forever and ever.

Mrs. A: Oh! Happy day! My boy!

Mr. A: That's a boy!

Kurt: *bursts into tears of confusion and sadness*

Kurt snapped out of his daydream when he heard Blaine speak. "Hi guys," he said quitely. How eloquent.

Blaine looked to Kurt, Kurt smiled and nodded. "Um. So. Heh. You guys know that I'm gay. You know it and what you think of it is your business." His family nodded and his brother looked wary about what was going to be said next.

"I'm dating Kurt," Blaine said with quiet pride, "And I love him. Mimi absolutely adores him too, and we waited forever and a day to start dating and until the relationship affects Mimi and Sami negatively? We'll be together." He got progressively louder and grabbed Kurt's hand during his speech.

And then they waited. They waited for heated arguments and mean words. They hated for the hate they were so sure would come. But nothing happened. Colton's jaw locked and he nodded in defeat. Discovering Blaine's gay-ness wasn't just a phase hurt him a little. Jade looked beyond thrilled, apparently she had seen it coming. And his parents? They looked like they had just seen the basilisk from Harry Potter.

Jane and Ryan Anderson weren't hateful people.

Everyone has something they outright hate and everyone knows they hate it. Not the Andersons. The people in the neighborhood loved all 5 of them. They raised their kids to be polite and respectful, just like them. Then the favorite child in the neighborhood, Blaine, changed. He began singing. They found out he was talented. They loved him even more. And once more he changed. He came out. The neighbors whispered about him. They began hating him. The scadalous pregnancy he caused? Not as big of a deal as him liking boys. Then, and only then, did the neighborhood find something that the adult Anderson's hated. Homosexuals. Everyone knew they didn't approve, but Jane didn't have the heart to throw him out. Ryan Anderson was the biggest offender and made sure the people on their street knew that Blaine was gay, that he was "wrong." Jane Anderson simply overlooked it. Until now.

The fact that he was gay was one thing. Him acting on it was another. So the adult Anderson's sat there and comtemplated what to do next. Ryan decided on nodding, patting Colton's knee and getting up for a large glass of the strongest alcohol he could find. Jane decided on hugging Blaine and Kurt before going to clean her entire kitchen while she prayed she was cleaning away the craziness that was her life.

Soon enough Colton got up and left the house. Jade hugged them both and went to play with Mimi, leaving the boys alone.

Blaine sighed, "That went well."

**So? What didya think? Bad? Good? I mean...yeah. That's how that all worked in my head. Next is gonna be epic! No total sneak peak but an overview? I think I may leave Kurt alone with Mimi for an evening. Like it? Lemme know by hitting that lovely review button :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: And finally :)**

**BTW: Have I said this yet? I don't think so...DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters. Blaine and Kurt and Burt and other Glee characters that have been recognized? Yeah, not mine :( And Sami? I credit the Starkids. So, basically? Mimi is mine and that's it. Yeah. **

**And like, 2 weeks later**

Weeks passed and Blaine, Kurt, Mimi, and Sami lived their normal lives. Kurt helped Sami with dinners and Blaine with doing Mimi's hair. Blaine and Mimi went over to Kurt's house for dinner on a regular basis. Kurt knew that this relationship between him and Blaine hit a new level when Mimi started getting used to Kurt. Blaine could see that Kurt was much more comfortable around Mimi now than when he first met her. Thinking about the things Kurt did for Mimi made Blaine smile. Only someone that truly loved him and his daughter would sit through two and half hours of Barbie movies and not complain a single time.

That's how Blaine knew it was time. Also his work schedule pretty much forced the situation to happen.

His schedule for the week was in his hot little hands and he almost dropped it. He was absolutely screwed. They scheduled him and Sami to work on the same night (obviously at different business places) at the same time, therefore, no one could watch Mimi. That meant that one of them would have to take the day off when they really could use the money. Or he could venture into uncharted waters and just drop Mimi off with to Kurt with no notice that way he can't say no. Looks like he was grabbing the life vest.

That Tuesday morning he knew Kurt would be up. Kurt is always up. He packed Mimi a bag, threw a few kid food items, toys, meds, and a spare outfit or two (Okay, like 10. The weather changes a lot!), scooped up Mimi and headed to Kurt's. The entire trip Mimi sang "Bringing Home A Baby Bumblebee" and drove Blaine up a wall. He knew that when Mimi sang that song endlessly, it was going to be a long day. 'Good thing Kurt's got her for the day,' he thought while smiling wickedly. He pulled into the Hudmel driveway thanking his lucky stars that Kurt looked to be the only one home, he so did not want to face Burt Hummel at the moment.

As he got Mimi out of the car his thoughts were racing. _What if Kurt can't handle this? What if she gets sick and dies? I don't think I can do this._ But it was too late as Mimi had ran ahead of him and banged on Kurt's front door loudly and was waiting patiently for it to be opened. Blaine caught up to her as Kurt opened the door, dressed to the nines as usual. "Hey babe," Blaine said excitedly.

"Hi guys! What are you doing here? It's kind of early and out of the ordinary."

"I kind of, sort of, maybe, have a little...favor to ask of you."

"Okay. Should I be nervous?"

"Maybe. But, ."

"Alright. Run that by me one more time. While breathing. And pausing."

"I really need you to watch Mimi because Sami and I both have to work." Kurt's eyes widened and he looked terrified. "I mean, you don't have to if you really don't think you could handle it or what have you, but I kind of need the money for today and can't take the day off, otherwise I would." Kurt looked like he was thinking intensely hard, his eyes flicking from Blaine to Mimi.

Finally, he sighed and said, "I can't leave you without a babysitter and money. Fine, I'll do it. But only if you promise that everything she will need, besides what we have here, will be in that lovely princess backpack."

"Yes. Everything is in there. I will give you emergency numbers too. Let me get some paper and I will be right back to say goodbye." Kurt just nodded and didn't move a muscle. "Alright, I wrote down my parents' number, even if you already have it, my work number, Sami's cell and work, the doctor's office and Sami's parents number. Use her parents as a last resort. And do it with disgression, remember, they have no idea that I'm gay and have a boyfriend and let him watch my daughter." Kurt just nodded once again. "That should do it then. Mimi! Come give daddy hugs bye! I love you princess, see you in a few hours! Be good for Kurtie! Bye Kurt! I love you too! Thanks again for watching her!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Love you too. Have fun at work." And with that, he left, Mimi running to the window as he backed down the driveway. "So darling, what do you want to do?" Mimi just shrugged and went over to her backpack digging around until she found some Barbie dolls. "I guess we can play Barbies. I call Ariel!"

And that's how Kurt's day went. He played Barbies, watched Barbie movies, made lunch, did three arts and crafts, and cleaned when she finally crashed for naptime. On Blaine's break Kurt recieved a call asking how things were going and confirming that Mimi was still alive. Kurt responded postively and told Blaine to get back to work.

When Mimi woke up she looked extremely confused as to where she was. Until she saw Kurt. She barreled off of the couch and into his arms, just wanting to cuddle. _Wow,_ Kurt thought, _she is just like Blaine, a cuddler._ He looked down at Mimi and she was playing with the chain on his shirt gently and he didn't even panic that she would break it. This little girl was so wrapped around his finger. She could do no wrong in his eyes.

"Anything specific you want to do Mimi? Want to watch a movie? How about some Disney to wrap up the day?" She nodded vigorously and jumped off of Kurt's lap to go to the movie collection and pick out the most interesting looking movie. As she slid to a stop, her feet slid out from underneath her and she landed flat on her back, head slamming against the wood floor and feet hitting the end table knocking a lamp to the floor. Kurt had never moved faster in his life. He ran straight for Mimi to make sure she was okay. She was crying profusely, but there were no signs of blood on the floor or from Mimi's hair. He wrapped her in his arms whispering soothing words into her ear until she finally calmed down for the most part. He then pulled away and asked her if she wanted ice for her head. She nodded slowly. Kurt carried her into the kitchen and found himself able to make an icepack while carrying a child. Once she had it, he set her on the counter and looked at her eyes trying to figure out if she had a concussion or not. It didn't look like one, he finally decided, but figured he should wake her up every couple of hours if she fell asleep again, just to be safe.

They laid on the couch together, Kurt on his back with Mimi laying on him, her head on his chest and watched _Peter Pan_. Soon enough Mimi had fallen asleep and Burt had come home. 'Uh-oh,' thought Kurt quickly. He didn't think his dad would be mad, just more confused as to why his boyfriend's daughter was there and there was no sign of said boyfriend. "Kurt? You somewhere bud," called Burt. Mimi's head popped up fast then her eyes began watering again as she had moved her head too fast.

"Yeah, dad. In here. Ssh sweetie, it's okay," he murmured to her and kissed the top of her head.

"Who are you whispering-Oh. What's she doing here?"

"Blaine needed a babysitter, bad. So I have the little one for a few more hours, and then Blaine will most likely stay for dinner," he said quietly while rocking Mimi gently.

"That's fine. Why's she crying?"

"She fell earlier and hit her head. When you came in she jumped up and got reminded that her head still hurts."

"I see. I have to run and do a few things. If Carole gets home before I get back tell her I'll be back soon and to cook enough for Blaine and Mimi."

"Will do dad." Burt nodded at his son, rubbed Mimi's shoulder gently and left without another word. "So Mimi, daddy will be back soon. What do you want to do until then?"

"Bumbebee! Bumbebee! Bumbebee! Pwease Kurtie?"

"Okay, I guess we can do bumblebee." Mimi squealed with excitement as Kurt began singing the silly song and doing the hand motions:

_I'm bringin' home a baby bumblebee, won't my mommy be so proud of me?_

_I'm bringin' home a baby bumblebee!_

_Ow! It stung me! I'm squishin' up my baby bumblebee,_

_Won't my mommy be so proud of me? I'm squishin' up my baby bumblebee!_

_Ew! It's all over me! I'm wipin' off my baby bumblebee,_

_Won't my mommy be so proud of me? I'm wipin' up my baby bumblebee!_

"How was that darling?"

"Again! Again!"

"How about no. Wanna do some puzzles?"

"Yeah! Puzzle! The puppies!" So Kurt picked up what was left of his dignity after singing that song and got the puppy puzzle to play with Mimi. This is what Blaine walked through the door to. Kurt sitting on the floor trying to piece together a sickengly adorable puppy puzzle. Mimi's tongue was poking out of her mouth in concentration.

"Hey guys," Blaine said making Kurt and Mimi jump, throwing the puzzle pieces they held.

"Jesus Blaine! Why on earth would you terrify us like that?"

"I thought the reaction would be adorable. I was right," he told Kurt quite smugly. "How was your day Mimi?"

"Fun! Me and Kurtie played Barbie's and sang bumbebee and watched a movie!"

"Wow! Sounds like a busy day! How was she Kurt?"

"She was good. She fell and hit her head though." And Blaine's face paled noticeably.

"How?"

"She was going to look at the movies and her feet went faster than her and she slipped on the wood floor and hit her head. There wasn't any blood and she didn't seem concussed. I gave her an icepack and she slept a little. Her head hurts when she moves it really quickly too."

"Okay. Just making sure she's not dying." They all began finding the puzzle pieces that had gotten thrown about the room so they could finish the puzzle. Once the puzzle was complete, Carole was in the kitchen making dinner for everybody, minus Finn seeing as how he was at Puck's house. Burt was watching the game and Blaine quickly joined him. Kurt rolled his eyes and began to intricately braid Mimi's hair. Sitting down to dinner Blaine looked around and saw what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. Not career-wise, but happy-wise. In order for him to be happy, he decided, he really needed to have more kids and be together as a family for dinners like these. He knew he wouldn't have more kids for a long while, but it's a nice thought. Kurt looked up and caught Blaine's eye, shooting him a playful smirk. Blaine shot one back and thought, 'Yep, I could do this forever.'

**So...I know (for the most part) where this story is going to go. From now on, it's mostly gonna be little snippets of their life. Mimi is gonna grow up much faster, her age will be included in the chapter each time it changes. There will be no rhyme or reason to the ages. I will simply write them as I think of them. Furthermore, if you really, REALLY have a scene that you want to see, let me know. I'll see what I can do :) Thanks lots :) **

**P.S. You should review. They make me happy. And give Blaine and Kurt more duets. So, click the button :)**


End file.
